Torchwood Teens
by HalloweenGuardian
Summary: Ianto Jones has some new neighbors. The hot one catches his attention. Will Ianto catch his? May eventually be rated M. No spoilers.
1. Meet and Greet

_ So, I'm trying out a Torchwood fanfic. I've just recently fallen in love with the show, and I love IantoxJack. They're so cute together. Anyway, I think this is going to be a huge project that may take some time. Hopefully not too long, because I may have other ideas, and I'm currently working on two other facfics. But if this goes well after a few chapters, this will be my main priority. So, yeah… hope you all enjoy :D_

Seventeen year old Ianto Jones was not having a good day. He wasn't having a good month, actually, but this day seemed to suck the most. His boyfriend of two years broke up with him over absolutely nothing. He had just packed up and moved on, metaphorically speaking. They now still had to face each other everyday in class.

Ianto closed the book of poetry he had been reading, and looked out the window. Across the street, a moving van was parked in the driveway of the house Ianto _wished_ he lived in. It had three floors, an attic, a ballroom, a gigantic library, and an indoor swimming pool. He had heard that new people were moving in, but he was jealous of their home, so he pretended he didn't really care.

That is, until he saw the boy who stepped out of the car that was parked next to the curb.

"Hello, who are you?" He asked no one in particular.

He grabbed the binoculars that were sitting on his bedside table and zeroed in on the other boy.

He was about Ianto's age, eighteen at the most. He had short, brown hair, and was dressed slightly odd, in what looked like army surplus clothing. Ianto was just realizing he was actually drooling when the boy turned around and looked up. Ianto jumped back and shut his window's curtains. He was freaked out because the boy had been looking directly at him.

He got up from his bed and headed downstairs, where his mother was making lunch.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Hello mum."

"What are you up to today then? You hanging out with Chris?"

Ianto cringed at the name.

"No, mum, I told you."

Jennifer Jones put her hand to her mouth and rushed over to her son to crush him in a hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, that's right. Oh dear, don't worry. He wasn't worth your time anyway."

"Thanks mum." Ianto said breathlessly and sarcastically. He pushed at her slightly, signaling to her that she should really let him go.

"So… have you met the new neighbors?" She asked him, going back to one of her culinary experiments.

"No, they just arrived."

"The mother was here last week setting something up, and we got to talking. She has son just a few months older than you."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Ianto took a sip from his glass.

"I've decided to invite them over for dinner actually."

Ianto choked slightly on the water, causing it to slosh down his shirt.

"Ah, that's… nice. What exactly are you going to make?"

"Oh, don't worry nothing too bad. Just my famous salmon and trout mac n' cheese."

Ianto sighed with relief. Although it wasn't her best dish, it was one hundred times better than some things she had created in his lifetime.

"So, you are going over to invite them."

"Why me? Why can't Gwen or Tosh do it?"

"Because your sisters are busy. Gwen is with Rhys this weekend."

"Why don't they just move in together already? They've been dating for years now."

"It's none of our business what they're up to young man. And Toshika is at a computer convention with her friends. Now go over there, and invite the Harkness' over for dinner."

"Their last name is _Harkness_?"

"Yes, and?"

"It's just a little odd, that's all."  
"Well, you grew up with a very ordinary name. Please don't judge."

"I'm not, I'm just saying… I'm going. See you soon."

"Bye!"

Ianto closed the door behind him, shivering slightly in the uncharacteristically cold weather. It was only November, but it was already in the late forties. He crossed the street just as the family was coming back out of the house.

"Hello!" Ianto called out kindly. The father, as Ianto assumed, put a box down on the ground and walked over to him, sticking out his hand.

"Hello there, young man. Are you one of our neighbors?"

Ianto shook his hand. "Yeah, I'm Ianto Jones. I live right across the street from you. You must be Mr. Harkness."

"Please, call me Danny. This is my wife, Alice."

Ianto shook her hand, mumbling a greeting shyly. The woman was at least ten years younger than her husband, and was very good looking. But when they looked at each other, the only thing Ianto could see between the two adults was pure love.

"Ianto… such an interesting name. And such an interesting accent."

"Oh, my family is from Wales."

"Fascinating. You been here long?"

"Two years."

"Awesome. That's cool" A boy about fifteen came up to them, wiping dirt off of his hands.

"This is my youngest son, Owen."

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, slapping his hand against Ianto's, and shaking it hard.

"And somewhere is my oldest son. My wife informs me that he is only a few months older than you, according to your mother."

"Yeah, she said that." Ianto smiled at them.

"Jack, where are you?"

"I'm over here." The boy Ianto had been staring at came from behind the moving van, the sun bringing out the green in his beautiful, gorgeous eyes…

"Jack Harkness, future captain of the US Army." Ianto shook his hand, mesmerized by his smile that radiated confidence.

"Jack Andrew Harkness, I've told you, you are _not_ joining the army."

"C'mon mom, he's already dressed like one." Owen punched his older brother's arm playfully.

"From WWII. I think I'm a little late for _that _war." Jack laughed. Ianto almost fainted, he was so hot.

"Ianto, would you like to come in?"

"Only if you let me help bring in boxes." He smiled warmly, insisting that he wanted to help. He grabbed the box nearest to him, which he realized, with a thrill, was labeled "Jack's room".

"By the way, my mum has invited you all over for dinner."

"Oh, that's great. I was dreading cooking." Alice put down a box of plates onto the kitchen island, sighing slightly from her exhaustion. Danny rubbed her back soothingly as Jack led Ianto upstairs to the third floor.

"Sorry to make you climb all these stairs… Ianto, was it?"

"Yeah. And no problem, I could do with some exercise."

"You calling yourself fat?" Jack asked, smiling back at him.

"No, just not very active." They came to a big wooden door. Jack took a key out of his pocket and slipped it into the keyhole.

"The only way to open the rooms on the third floor." He explained, pushing the door open.

Ianto gaped around at the room that he had just entered. It was twice the size of his room, with a plush bed pushed against the far wall. What caught Ianto's attention, though, was the theme.

"You're a Goth?"

"Oh, no, not really. But I find it beautiful in a fascinating way. The dark theme brings out the trueness of people I believe."

"That's deep." Ianto said, laughing slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm not in any cults or anything. I just like black."

"That's cool. I like red."

"Black and red is a good match." Ianto turned to see Jack smiling at him, his head up in a questioning manner. Ianto coughed and turned to look around the room.

"So, where should I put this?"

Half an hour later, all the boxes were out the van and in their proper room. Ianto plopped down beside Owen, who was sitting on the back steps. He handed Ianto a soda, who gulped it down gratefully.

"So, we're going to your house soon?"

"Yup, soon as your mother gets done."

"That woman does love a good outfit."

"Where are you guys from?"

Owen laughed, much to Ianto's surprise. "What's so funny?"

"We've lived everywhere. India, China, Russia, England, Brazil, Canada… my father even lived in Antarctica for a few months."

"That's really cool."

"Until you're old enough to realize that you will never have any _true _friends because you move so much."

"Oh… I'm sorry Owen."

He sniffed and smiled wryly at Ianto.

"It's ok." He smiled for real this time. "But if we're lucky, and dad's company is telling the truth, this is the last move for us until I go to college."

"And when I join the Army." Jack sat down next to Ianto, stealing Owen's soda.

"You do realize that that won't happen unless it's over mom's dead body, right?"

"She'll get over it."

"Not if you die." Ianto pointed out. Jack smiled over at him.

"Like that could ever happen."

"Boys, where are you?"

The three stood up and went to the front of the house. Mr. Harkness had obviously changed and was standing in a new shirt, while Mrs. Harkness looked as if she had just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

"C'mon. Don't want to keep Mrs. Jones waiting."

They crossed the street, Owen telling Ianto how excited he was for the new school year.

"I'm going to be a freshman after all."

"Very exciting."

"You're going to be a senior like Jack, right?"

"Yup. My mom's horrified that I'll be in college next year. She's scared she'll never see me again."

They all laughed as they reached the back door. Ianto opened the door, calling to his mother as they entered the back hallway that led to the main rooms of the first floor.

"Oh, so good to see you again Alice." The two women air kissed each other on the cheeks, something Ianto had never seen his mother do.

"You must be Danny. So nice to meet you." They shook each other's hands and then she turned to Owen and Jack.

"Mum, this is Owen." Ianto said, patting the younger boy on the shoulder. "And this is Jack." He said, gesturing to his future husband (of course, he didn't tell his mother that.)

"Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Jones."

"Call me Jen, all of you. Please, follow me to the dining room." The family trooped through the hallway, Jack and Owen staring at the pictures that were hanging on the wall.

"Who's this?" Owen asked, pointing to a little Japanese girl playing in a blow-up pool.

"That's my adoptive sister, Toshika. Mom and dad adopted her after I was born. She's your age Owen."

"Where is she?" Jack asked, looking down at Ianto.

"She's at a computer convention/sleepover with some of her friends. She's kind of a computer genius."

"She's kinda hot." Owen said absentmindedly, looking at the most previous picture of Tosh, where she was holding up a blue ribbon, smiling broadly.

"She won first place in the science fair. She was so happy." Ianto smiled proudly up at the picture of his younger sister. He looked up to see Jack looking down at him curiously.

"What?" Ianto asked, his smile vanishing as he swiped a hand over his face to make sure nothing was there.

"You're a cool older brother, that's all."

"And apparently a cool younger brother as well. Who's she?" Owen asked, pointing at a picture of Gwen when she went to prom.

"That's Gwen, my older sister."

"She's not too bad looking either." Owen said.

"She has a boyfriend."

"Of course she does." Owen said, disappointedly. They finally made it the dining room as Jen came out with the food.

Over dinner, Ianto's mother decided it was time to question Jack.

"So, Jack, what do you want to do once you graduate?"

Before Jack could answer, his mother beat him to the punch.

"He wants to join the army, which will not happen." She added sternly, leaning towards him to emphasize her statement.

"The army. Interesting… but what about _after _that?"  
Jack actually looked a little confused by this question.

"I've actually never thought of that."

"It's a good thing to think about. Ianto wants to be a lawyer, don't you son?" Jen said, turning to Ianto, who had a spoonful of mac n' cheese halfway to his mouth.

He nodded, looking slightly embarrassed. Before he could actually say anything, however, his mother cut in again.

"Honey, once these two are done, why don't you show them around so we adults can talk?"

Ianto knew that both Owen and Jack were done while he (a slow eater) was no where near done, but he decided that some time alone (ish) with Jack as better than any food on earth so he pushed his chair back and showed the two upstairs.

"This is my room." Ianto said ten minutes later as the tour came to an end. "Just warning you, it's kinda… fabulous."

"That's cool. You should've seen Jack's room in Japan. He had Hello Kitty _everywhere._"

"I didn't have it _everywhere_ Owen. Just in a majority of my room…"

"It totally clashed with his 'Goth/Punk' look."

"Hello Kitty is one of the best selling themes at HotTopic thank you very much."

"Why don't you dress Goth?" Ianto asked, looking Jack up and down.

"He doesn't look good in black lipstick."

"Trust me, I've tried it. Now, let's see your room." Jack opened the room, and Owen had to resist snickering.

"I told you." Ianto said sadly.

"No, no, it's awesome. Really." Owen said, putting an arm around Ianto's shoulders. Ianto noticed a flicker of something (jealousy?) in Jack's eyes, but it disappeared instantly.

"I just had to laugh at the Hannah Montana poster."

"That's a present from Tosh. She cried when I didn't jump for joy over it, so I hung it up. But it's right in back of my closet door which I usually keep open, so you can't really see it."

"Besides that, it's nice." Jack flung himself on Ianto's bed, his hands behind his head. Ianto made a mental note never to wash the sheets again.

"I like the green and pink. Good color choice." Jack looked around, smiling. Owen picked up the book of poetry that Ianto had been reading earlier.

"Look Jack. He's a nerd too." Owen tossed the book to Jack. It landed with a thump on his chest. Jack picked it up and read the title.

"This is my favorite book. I love Poe."

"He's one of my favorites too." Ianto said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "What's your favorite poem?"

"The Raven, of course."

Ianto nodded knowingly. He was about to say more when they heard Jack's mother calling to her sons.

"I guess we have to go now. Thanks for everything Ianto. See you tomorrow." Jack said, shaking Ianto's hand and giving him a big grin. Then, before Ianto could say anything, he was gone. Ianto closed his door and jumped onto his bed. He realized that his sheets must smell like Jack, and he took a deep breath, savoring the smell.

"Coffee and… aftershave… beautiful." Ianto closed his eyes, and as the smell of Jack sent him off into dreamland, he knew that Jack and he were meant to be.

0000000000000000

**So, this is a long chapter, I know. But I hope its good. I will continue this is people seem to really like it. If not, I will still continue it (probably.) So **_**REVIEW!**_**Thank you.**


	2. Clue and Ice Cream

**So people like it so far. That's good. Quick note: reading back, I realized I called Toshiko Toshik**_**a **_**in the first chapter**_**.**_** I realize now that that is obviously not right. I'm sorry. D: But I will fix that in this chapter. Enjoy. :D**

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ianto groggily registered that something had shaken his bed, and opening one eye, came face to face with his younger sister, who was giggling along with… _her friends! _He sat up hastily, and doing the first thing that came to mind, pulled the covers up to his chin, which brought more giggles from the girls.

"Morning sunshine." Tosh said, smiling at her older brother. "About time you woke up."

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Tosh pouted, looking slightly annoyed. "I wanted to show you the gift I bought for you at the convention."

"But what about them?" Ianto asked, pointing at the two other girls who were leaning against the door, whispering to each other.

"Oh, they have a crush on you, and thought it'd be fun to watch you sleeping."

"And you _let_ them?"

"Well, you're gay, so they have no hope. So you have to give them _something._ Here." She said, tossing a bag into his lap. He picked it up gingerly. Tosh rolled her eyes. "It's not going to explode Ianto."

"You never know with you."

She hit him gently, smiling. "C'mon, just open it."

He did so and took out a red silk tie.  
"Wow… this is beautiful Tosh. Thank you." He said, giving her a one armed hug.

"I thought you'd like it. After Gwen ruined the blue one, you were one tie short. And you just look so good in red… Well, we'll leave you alone now." She stood up and was about to leave with her friends when she turned around.

"Mom says the new neighbors were over here last night. I saw a kid about my age playing soccer with the dad."

"Yeah, that's Owen."

"There was another one too. He looked like a college student."

"Oh, that's Jack." Ianto couldn't help it; he sighed as he said Jack's name. Tosh blinked a couple times then smiled knowingly.

"Ohhhh…"

Ianto suddenly realized his mistake and coughed. "I'm going to get ready now, so… can you three leave please?"

Tosh practically pushed the other two out of the room, smiling back at her brother.

"Jack is a lucky guy, bro." Then she closed the door behind them.

Ianto sighed sadly. "Yeah, sure…"

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

An hour later, Ianto was crossing the street with Tosh and Gwen (who had just come back) behind him. Owen, who had been fixing his bike, stood up.

"Hey Ianto, what's up?" He was about to say more when he saw the girls. His smile got wider and he straightened his shirt.

"Owen, these are my sisters Tosh and Gwen." Ianto said, standing between the three. "Gwen, Tosh, this is Owen Harkness."

Tosh shook his hand, smiling widely. "Very nice to meet you Owen."

"You too."

"Hello Owen." Gwen said, walking closer to shake his hand.

"Hi." There was a slightly awkward silence as everyone just kinda stared at each other until Ianto coughed.

"So, where's Jack?"

Owen blinked and stared at him. "Oh, right. Jack!" He shouted loudly, looking back at the garage. There was a loud noise, like metal on metal, and Jack came out. Ianto couldn't help but gape as the older boy came closer, his naked chest glistening with sweat, his hair damp.

"He was working out." Owen explained to the others. "He's been doing that a lot lately."

Jack came up to Tosh, and smiled, shaking her hand.

"You must be Toshiko. Nice to meet you. I'm Jack."

He shook Gwen's hand as well and then looked back at the garage. "Sorry about my condition."

"It's okay." All three siblings said together. They looked at each other, each a little embarrassed. Jack just laughed.

"Why don't you guys come on in? Mom was making lemonade if I remember correctly."

They followed the two brothers into the house, the sisters gazing around, amazed at the size of the house.

"Hey mom! We have visitors!" Owen called.

"Oh, great!" Mrs. Harkness came out, wiping her hand on a dish cloth. She greeted Tosh and Gwen then asked if they would like some lemonade.

"Oh, yes please." Tosh said, smiling.

"You have the prettiest smile, Toshiko."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Please, both of you, call me Alice. Let me get those drinks. Owen, will you help me?" The two went back into the kitchen as Jack showed the three to the living room.

"I'll be right back. I just need to change." He ran up the stairs, leaving the three alone for a few moments.

"Oh my god, he's _hot_." Gwen said looking at her younger siblings.

"Let me remind you, Gwen, you already have a boyfriend." Ianto said, a little bitterly.

"So do you Ianto Jones." She said, smiling teasingly. The look on his face made her smile disappear. "Oh no, Ianto, what happened?" She and Tosh looked at him, pity in their eyes. He didn't like it when people pitied him

"Not here…" He said as Alice Harkness came into the living room, carrying a tray full of glasses.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A couple hours (and random games of Clue) later, the teenagers decided that Jack and Owen needed to be acquainted with the area. They took Gwen's car, showing them the school, the aquarium, the library, and they finally stopped at an ice cream shop. Gwen offered to pay, but Jack refused, saying that she should save her money for the gas they used for the tour.

"It's the least I can do, really." He said, taking his wallet out of his pocket.

"If you're sure, Jack. Thank you." She said, smiling at him. He smiled at her, then turned to the others, asking what they wanted.

"Chocolate." Both Tosh and Owen said. They looked at each other and started laughing. Jack turned to Ianto.

"Strawberry with rainbow sprinkles."

"That sounds good, actually I'll get that too." Jack said. Ianto added that fact to his "Why Jack is so absolutely perfect for me" list.

After everyone had ordered, they decided to sit down outside, Tosh, Owen and Gwen at one table, Jack and Ianto at another.

"So, are you nervous about school tomorrow?" Ianto asked, licking his ice cream cone carefully. Jack looked at the sky thoughtfully, also licking his ice cream.

"Not really. I'll know some people at least." He said, smiling at Ianto. Ianto smiled too, and, not looking at his ice cream, received some strawberry ice cream up his nose. He sneezed, mortified that it had happened in front of Jack. But Jack just chuckled and wiped some ice cream off Ianto's face.

"You're kind of clumsy. Did you know that?"

"Only all too well." Ianto said miserably.

"I think it's cute." Jack said, smiling slightly. Ianto blushed, looking down at his cone. Before either of them could say anything, Jack's phone started ringing. He cursed softly and answered it.

"Hello?"

Whoever was on the other line, Jack obviously was not happy to hear them.

"I told you not to call me anymore!" Before the other person could respond, Jack closed the phone cover, ending their conversation.

"Who was that?" Ianto asked, curiously, seeing the anger in Jack's eyes.

"No one… c'mon, we should get the others and go. It looks like its about to rain." Jack stood up and offered a hand to Ianto, who took it, over jumped his landing site, and landed softly into Jack's arms. His chest was so warm to Ianto, he didn't want to ever let go. But he leaned away from Jack, straightened his jacket, and turned to get the others.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**So? Love may be in the air… or just attraction. Or nothing at all? We'll see. **_**REVIEW!**_** So I know people actually like it so far :D**


	3. Oh dear Hart of Jack

**People actually like this! That's so awesome/amazing. I thought that since it's my first one, it would suck. So, thank you all. :D Anyway, enjoy! **

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ianto looked up at his ceiling, smiling happily. It was Monday, sure, but it was the first day of school with Jack. He sat up and stretched, looking over at his closet. His smile suddenly disappeared.

"Damn it… I have nothing to wear…" He went over to his closet, and started pawing through his clothes, his panic level rising slowly. Finally he decided he'd just wear a dress shirt and vest. He looked best in a suit, but that was far too formal for damn school.

After showering, dressing and about to head out the door, Ianto decided to grab his new tie.

"C'mon Ianto, Tosh, the bus is going to be here anytime now." Their mother called up the stairs.

"We're coming!" Tosh called back, running into Ianto's room. "C'mon, we're going to miss- hey, you're wearing my tie." She said happily. "Looks great. I'm too good."

He smiled at her as he tightened the knot and grabbed his backpack.

She raised an eyebrow as they headed down the stairs. "Are you wearing that for a certain neighbor?"

He blushed, avoiding her eyes. That was all the answer she needed.

"You totally are!" She said excitedly as they headed out the door.

He decided to turn the conversation towards her.

"Well, what about you Tosh? You're wearing a skirt. And it's kinda short… You better hope mom doesn't see you in that."

Before she could say anything in her defense, Owen and Jack crossed the street to join them. She fixed her skirt and smiled at Owen.

"Hey Tosh." He said, smiling back at her. "You look good."

"Thanks Owen… You too." They started talking about how Owen would like the school. Ianto and Jack walked a little distance to give the two some room.

"That's a beautiful tie." Jack said, looking at the square of fabric that stuck out from Ianto's vest.

"Toshiko got it for me."

"Red is such a beautiful color on you." Jack murmured, and Ianto wasn't sure he was supposed to hear that or not. Suddenly they heard the bus turning around the corner, and lined up to enter it.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Ianto Jones to the office. Ianto Jones, to the office. Thank you._" Ianto looked up at the ceiling, where the voice had come from. It was second period, and his teacher was a real bitch. And she seemed to really hate him. If he was late, she'd have his hide for sure. He sighed and turned the other direction, heading towards the office. When he got there, he was surprised to see Jack sitting in one of the seats.

"Hey Jack, what's up?"

Jack stood up, smiling down at the younger boy.

"You're my new tour guide."

"Your what?"

"You are to show him around the school. You both have the same classes anyway." The secretary said, looking up from her seat behind the giant desk.

"I hope you don't mind." Jack asked, looking slightly worried.

Ianto smiled warmly. "Of course not. Come on, we have chemistry."

"Yes we do." Jack said, smiling to himself.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You are late, Mr. Jones."

Ianto cringed as the nasally, hawk-like voice reached his ears.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Polanski. I was showing a new student to the class."

"That is not an ex-" Before she could finish her sentence, Jack stepped forward, giving her his best smile.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Polanski, that I made Ianto late to class. I didn't know where to go, and I didn't know anyone else to ask for. Really, truly, I am sorry."

His smile, however, didn't phase her one bit.

"Both of you sit down. Because of your tardiness, you both get a lunch detention."

Jack frowned, while Ianto just sighed. It was like this with her no matter what he did (and sometimes didn't) do wrong.

"C'mon Jack." He mumbled, making his way over to his desk. Jack followed behind, slightly peeved. He sat down in the seat in back of Ianto.

"My smile didn't work… my _smile _didn't _work_."

"Does it usually?" Ianto whispered back to Jack.

"Yes!" He said, rather loudly. Ms. Polanski glared over her glasses at him. He looked down, slightly scared. He leaned over, and whispered in Ianto's ear. "Will I ever like her?"

Ianto shivered slightly as Jack's breath ran over his face and neck.

"Uh… uh, no. You'll never get used to her, even." He blushed slightly. Jack sat back in his seat, glaring up at the board. Ianto rubbed his neck where Jack's breath had touched him, smiling to himself.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Oh, thank god that's over. Ms. Polanski is such a bitch!" He sighed, heavily. "I only have the whole year left." Jack stepped from the bus and turned to the others. "You guys are coming over." He said this matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I don't know. I have a lot of homework." Tosh said, adjusting her backpack.

"C'mon Tosh, live a little. Besides, you can help me with mine." Owen said, smiling at her.

"Alright…" Tosh said, smiling nervously at him. Jack turned to Ianto.

"What about you?"

"Sure, I don't mind. I don't have that much to do anyway."

"Awesome. Let's go."

The four were talking about what to do over the weekend towards when Ianto noticed another car in the driveway.

"Whose is that?" He asked, pointing. Jack and Owen looked over. Owen's face paled suddenly, while Jack's hardened.

"This isn't good." Owen said quietly, looking up at his brother's face. Before the other two could say anything, the front door opened, a boy about seventeen stepping out.

"Hello, Jack." The boy said, smiling broadly as he approached him.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, angrily. The boy made a mock sad face.

"Aw, what's wrong? Didn't you miss me?"

"Not in the slightest."

"That hurts me right here, Jack." The boy said, putting his hand over his heart. He was smiling, however. "You always did make me cry."

Ianto looked between the two boys. "Jack, who is this?"

The boy looked at Ianto for the first time.

"Hello, who's the eye candy?" He started towards Ianto. Jack stepped in between them.

"You stay away from him."

Ianto felt a thrill go through him as Jack did this. _He's protecting me._

"Who is he, Jack?" Tosh asked looking slightly scared at the boy.

"He's nobody, and he's leaving right now."

"Oh sweetheart, I wouldn't bet on in." He turned from Jack to Ianto and Tosh. "My name is John Hart. I'm Jack's boyfriend."

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Well, this isn't good. D: But it's a good twist. :D Please **_**REVIEW!**_**Thank you all. :D**


	4. Oh no!

"Oh." Was all Ianto could say. He felt a cold chill go down his spine. He looked between the two boys, John smirking up at Jack. He looked back at Tosh but she just stared wide eyed at the two boys. He looked at Owen, who was just shaking his head. Ianto finally looked up into Jack's face, but he all he saw anger.

"So... How long have you two been dating?" Ianto said, looking at the ground. He didn't see it, but Jack whipped his head around to look at the younger boy, pain and anger in his eyes.

"We. Aren't. Going. Out." Jack said, turning back to glare at John, who just stood there smirking.

"We did at one point. You should've seen him." John said, looking at Ianto. "He looked so pretty underneath-"

"Okay, that's enough." Owen said stepping forward. "John, why are you here?"

"Oh, it's you, pip-squeak." John looked down his nose at Owen, glaring slightly. Owen balled his fists, his arms shaking lightly. "Don't call me that!"

"What are you going to do about it?" John asked, flicking Owen in the nose. Before Owen could even react, Jack had grabbed John's hand and twisted his arm around his back. John cringed in pain, but looked back at Jack with a grin on his face. "Hmm, one of us bent over the other. Reminds you of old times, huh?"

Jack's face flushed, and he pulled harder on John's arm. John physically cried out in pain this time, and Ianto heard something pop in his body. Ianto ran over to Jack and put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, you're hurting him."

Jack turned to look at Ianto, and when he saw the fear in the shorter boy's eyes, his anger disappeared. He let go of John, but pushed him away. The pained boy rubbed his shoulder as he turned back to Jack.

"Why couldn't you be that rough in bed?"

"We never had sex! Stop saying we did!" Jack looked as if he would go after the boy again.

"Why? It's a fun little rumor to spread around." John smirked at him, but started towards his car, still rubbing his shoulder. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Jack glared at John. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, didn't you know? I just moved here. My dad's working with your mom. I've also transferred to your school. Can't wait to see you in class." He waved, and got into his car. Before Jack could stop him, he was speeding away down the street. The four just looked after the car for a moment before Owen grabbed his nose again.

"That bastard. . . That really hurt."

Tosh went over to him, and started to lead him into the house while Ianto went to stand next to Jack.

"Well. . . That was interesting."

Jack looked down at Ianto. Ianto looked up at Jack. They stood there for what felt like forever before Jack broke the eye contact and sighed.

"He just can't leave me alone. . ."

"I'm really sorry Jack."

"It's not your fault Ianto. He'll always find me."

With that, Jack turned to follow the younger two into the house and left Ianto to stand in the sudden cold of the September chill, thinking over everything that was going to go wrong.

**Someone actually called me cruel, do you know that? Well let me tell you something, missy... You're right, and I'm really sorry about that. T_T Forgive me? I've just been really busy with a new school and signing up for senior classes. It's all so stressful.**


	5. Warnings

**I know it has been forever, but life has gotten complicated recently (I thought I was gonna have to go to summer school -_-) But I'll be trying to update as much as my brain will let me. Please don't hate me.**

Ianto looked up from the book he had been reading when he heard a soft 'pinging' noise coming from his window. He sat up, pulling the curtain aside and jumped back.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing in my tree?" Ianto opened the window, looking into the smiling face of the older boy. Ianto could feel his heart pounding in his chest, but he was sure it wasn't just because Jack had startled him.

"Sorry about scaring you." Jack said as he swung inside, his body landing with a soft 'thud' on the carpeted floor. "I just needed to talk to you, but by the time I could get

over here, all the lights were off. So, I thought I'd take a less direct route." Jack's smile disappeared as he looked down at Ianto. "Look, about today. . . I know I probably seemed a bit harsh with John, but you can't judge me. He's a worse person than he may seem…"

"Jack, I'm not judging you. Quite frankly, I feel slightly offended that you would think I would." Ianto smiled up at Jack, showing him that he was kidding, but Jack didn't smile back. Ianto dropped the smile and rubbed the back of neck awkwardly. "So, is that all you needed to tell me? Because if so, you can still stick around. I wanted to ask you a homework question."

"I can't stay long. I just needed to warn you about John." Jack put his hands on Ianto's shoulders. "You cannot trust him, no matter what he says or tries to do. He doesn't like the fact that I've replaced him, and he's going to try and hurt you some way."

Ianto blushed at the word "replaced." It implied they were together. But he knew that wasn't what Jack meant, so he didn't bring it up.

"Can you promise me you won't go near him? He's a snake."

"I'll try my best Jack." _For you,_ Ianto added mentally, but said nothing. Jack's grip on his shoulders slackened slightly and a look of relief came over his face.

"Thank you, Ianto. Now, I'd better leave. Mom's going to be looking for me soon." He headed back towards the open window. As he was about to exit, he turned back to Ianto. "What was the homework question you wanted to ask me?"

Ianto blinked, confused for a second, then remembered what he had said. "Oh, it's nothing. I'll ask the teacher tomorrow."

"Alright." Jack smiled at Ianto. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." And with that, Jack was gone. Ianto rushed over to the window to see the taller boy striding home, his coat billowing in the breeze. Ianto couldn't help but sigh as he wanted the love of his life. God, Ianto wished he was good at flirting.

**I know it's short, but this should keep you until I can write again, which should be in a day or two. Hope you enjoy it :D REVIEW!**


	6. Threats

**Update! :D**

**XxXxXxX**

Ianto looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye. So far, neither of them had seen John at school, and it was already lunchtime, and because of this Jack was still in a good mood. But Ianto had seen John enter the lunchroom three seconds ago. He knew this wouldn't go well.

"Jack, why don't we go to class? I'm sure the teacher is there already."

Jack looked up from the book he had been reading, a bite of apple in his mouth.

"Wa' ar' yu twalking 'bout?" Jack asked. Ianto gave him a look that clearly stated he wasn't amused by Jack's atrocious table manner. Jack swallowed and smiled meekly. "I mean, 'what are you talking about'? There's still ten minutes of lunch left."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"Actually, I think I promised Mrs. Lansky I'd meet up with her to ask her about making up some summer work. So, I think I should actually go ahead."

Ianto made a move to stand before he felt Jack pushing him back down. "By myself?"

Ianto blushed. "Of course. Sorry. Well, I'll see you later then?"

Jack smiled. "Count on it." He grabbed his things and was off before Ianto could say anything more. Ianto followed Jack with his eyes, and happened to horribly and accidentally make eye-contact with John. Ianto quickly looked down at his apple juice, but it was too late.

"Hey eyecandy, whatcha up to?"

Ianto closed his eyes as he internally groaned. "Go away, John."

John sat down next to Ianto. He was pouting, but Ianto could tell he was faking it. "Tsk tsk, Mr. Jones. Is that anyway to treat a friend?"

Ianto glared over at him. "Who said we were friends?"

"Well, I'm new here, so you have to at least be nice to me."

Ianto opened his mouth to say something, then realized that, unfortunately, the other teen was technically right. He had no real reason to hate John; Ianto was just being jealous, really. Ianto sighed again.

"Fine, I'll be nice to you,"

John smiled.

"By ignoring you." And at that, Ianto turned his back to John as he fished a book out of his bag. There may have only been three minutes left of lunch, but he didn't want to spend it talking to John. Just as Ianto opened his book, he felt John's breath on the back of his neck. Ianto stiffened as John whispered in his ear.

"I don't care what you do; you will be mine, if only to hurt Jack." And with that, John was gone, walking towards the double doors that led to the rest of the school. Ianto looked after the teen, shocked by what had just happened. Then he shuddered.

"I can tell this isn't going to end well." He said just as the bell rung. Ianto felt it would have been more appropriate if the bell had been tolling.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well, here's another short one. I've been totally distracted this summer. It's going to be erratic, these updates. And I might start a new story in between updates. I really think I'm ADD, or something. Anyway, please review :) **


End file.
